Field of the Invention
The invention relates to compositions and methods for dampening lithographic plates during a printing run. More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement whereby detrimental precipitation is controlled in acidic alcohol/water fountain solutions containing polyvalent metal cations and polyacrylamide-based polymers, or the like.